I need you
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: After the war Draco is a mess, but he also meets a girl. A muggle born Hufflepuff who is nothing like anyone he ever met and she might just be the person he needs to survive his own demons. But is he willing to risk it all for her? Can he betray his family like that?
1. Prologue: I need you

I had never expected to find myself fighting to death in a huge battle, let along surviving it. But I did, I fought and I live. The castle was still a smoking mess, but it was all over. Voldemort died and so did most of his death eaters. I was in the grant hall like most people, mourning the dead. But I couldn't take it, too much sadness. I left the hall, making my way through the empty corridors, dodging the mess that was left there. I frowned when I heard someone crying and slowly made my way to that sound. There in a empty classroom I saw the figure of a boy sitting in the corner with him legs pulled to his chest and his arms around them. I quietly made my way to him, Draco Malfoy, the famous Slytherin seeker. I don't think I or anyone else had ever seen him like this, this exposed and broken. "Draco..?" I asked softly "Are you okay?"  
The white haired boy looked up at me, pain in his eyes, "Go away" he growled. He used to scare me, he had always scared me. But this time he didn't scare me. His words didn't have the same power that it used to have.  
I slowly sat down next to him and handed him one of the many tissues I was handed in the great hall. He didn't take it so I started wiping his tears myself, this time he didn't fight me and just looked at me quietly as I moved on from drying his cheeks to cleaning his wounds.  
"Why are you helping me? You know who I am and what I did" Draco said quietly,  
"Because I don't think you're a bad person Draco. You've made a lot of bad decisions but in the end you did the right thing and helped Harry. Someone truly evil wouldn't have done that"  
He nodded, "Why did I never notice you before?"  
"I'm a hufflepuff, nobody notices a hufflepuff until they need one" I said as I cleaned a cut just above his eyes. "Here, all done. You should probably find some bandage soon, but at least it won't get infected now"  
"Thank you.. What's your name?"  
"Serena" I smiled softly at him "Now do you want me to stay here or should I go?"  
"You can stay" Draco said "I think I need a hufflepuff now"


	2. Chapter One: The first day

Making my way down the train had never been like this before. People locked their cabins as I walked past and looked at me in disgust. I didn't blame them, everyone knew who I was and what I and my family had done. What side we had been on during the war. I was surprised I wasn't send to Azkaban for it and I was more surprised that I got the invitation to the special eight year of Hogwarts. Apparently Headmistress McGonagal cared enough to give me the second chance I didn't deserve. At first I wanted to ignore the letter, but in the end I had decided to go. She made me go, the mysterious hufflepuff that had comforted me after the war. I didn't even knew her name, but I knew I had to see her again.  
The train ride had been lonely, it has always been lonely but this time it was different. Before I had two idiots to somewhat amuse me. This was the first time I had been truly alone. I knew it was my own fault. I spend too much time bringing down Harry Potter in the last year and I should've used to time to get actual friends.  
Arriving the castle wasn't any different from getting into the train, the same judging silence surrounded me. In the main hall I watched the new students get sorted, but I barely paid attention. I kept looking over at the Hufflepuff table to try and find her. I thought I caught a glimpse of her a few times but I wasn't sure. I did notice that the Hufflepuff house lost more people than any other. It was logical, the Slytherins hadn't fought and the Ravenclaw were smart enough to not get themselves killed. The Gryffindor might have been brave, but they are also the best fighters. It had been the Hufflepuff who were doomed to die, they were too good, they were the kind of people to sacrifice themselves to safe another and I wondered how many Hufflepuffs had found their endings like that. I also wondered how many of the Hufflepuffs my parents had killed. Had they killed her friends? Did she grow to hate in the year it took to rebuild Hogwarts, finally realizing that I was a monster.  
After the sorting we were all excused to go to our dorms. I had hoped things would be a little better that, a little less quiet. Turned out that it was silence that I should have been hoping for.  
"We don't want you here Malfoy" the new Slytherin head boy said to me as I entered the dorm. "The headmistress might have forgiven you, but we can't have you here. Our reputation has gone to hell as it is, we can't have you make it worse"  
I frowned confused "Do you even know who I am? Who my family is?!" I shouted out of reflex,  
"Yes." the head boy said, "Your family is in Azkaban and can do nothing for you anymore. You are not welcome here, so I suggest you leave."  
I knew there wasn't anything I could do to change his and the other Slytherins mind so I went to my room and got my bag that was delivered there. I lifted it up and left the dorm, with nowhere else to go I left the castle and sat outside in the grass. I pulled out a sweater and put it on since it was rather cold outside. I sighed and lied on my back, looking up at the night sky, counting stars until I fell asleep.


End file.
